On disait
by Philae
Summary: Qui a dit que Severus Rogue était totalement insensible ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1. Début d'année intéressant...**

Les tourelles de Poudlard se dessinaient à présent à l'horizon.

Comme chaque années, Mina observait, sans le voir, l'imposant château à travers les vitres du Poudlard Express, maintenant embuées par son souffle.

Dans son compartiment, les élèves discutaient avec animation des évènements survenus durant les vacances d'été.  
En effet le « Survivant »,comme tout le monde l'appelait, avait réussi à vaincre Lord Voldemort.  
On pourrait croire que les élèves assis à côté d'elle parleraient de lui avec admiration, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ce qui paraissait normal étant donné que lesdits élèves venaient de la maison de Salazard Serpentard.  
Et qu'en plus de cela il s'agissait de la bande de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson.

Mina entrait en 7ème année à l'école des sorciers.

Elle était belle, et avait de superbes cheveux noirs, ondulés et sauvages, brillant d'étranges reflets gris à la lumière du soleil, contrastant avec une peau particulièrement blanche, d'un teint diaphane et deux grands yeux gris rêveurs, ourlés d'épais cils noirs. Elle portait ses cheveux en un carré plongeant seyant parfaitement son visage fin. Sa bouche était vermeille et parfaitement dessinée. Elle était très mince, presque maigre et était d'aspect maladif. Une bille argentée brillait sous sa lèvre inférieure, et on pouvait voir la courbe d'un serpent se faufiler dans sa nuque pour disparaître dans ses vêtements de sorcière.

Ce tatouage désignait son appartenance à sa maison, Serpentard. Elle descendait d'une famille de sang pur et l'intégralité de celle-ci avait été envoyée dans la maison de l'ambition et de la malice.  
Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée à sa maison. Elle avait seulement voulu se différencier des élèves de Poudlard, qu'elle jugeait bon-enfant.  
Elle voulait effrayer les plus jeunes et susciter la curiosité chez les autres.  
Elle aimait être observée et par-dessus tout, elle aimait être crainte.

Mais malheureusement, selon elle bien sûr, son apparence agressive avait attiré l'attention de personnes infiniment désagréable. Soit Malefoy, le fils à papa, et ses fidèles larbins.  
Depuis leur 5ème année, ils lui collaient aux basques sans relâche.  
Mais elle ne bronchait jamais, de toute manière elle s'en moquait.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois de plus, à son grand désespoir, elle se retrouvait coincée avec cette bande d'abrutis congénital.  
Et depuis deux longues heures, ils critiquaient sans interruption, pour changer, Potter et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Malefoy, comme à son habitude, répétait inlassablement que son mangemort de père les ferait payer dès sa sortie d'Azkaban. Encore fallait-il qu'il sorte un jour. A cette pensée Mina eut un léger ricanement qui déplut fortement à Drago.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hewing ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle peut-être ? Dit-il en prenant un air soi disant inquiétant.

- Je me disais juste qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, tous les procès qui se sont enchaînés au Magenmagot, et bien évidemment les centaines de preuves apportées, ton cher père ne sortirait pas de taule de si tôt mon petit Dragounet.  
Répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire définitivement moqueur, appuyant délibérement sur le surnom ridicule qu'elle avait une fois entendu dans bouche de Parkinson.  
Les traits de Drago se déformèrent soudain. Il était prêt à se battre comme un moldu s'il le fallait (Quelle honte pour un noble tel que lui! Tss imbécile). Mais Pansy Parkinson, inquiète, le retint par sa robe de sorcier alors que Crabbe et Goyle attendait avec impatience la bagarre de leurs airs porcins et bétiards.  
En effet, la dernière fois que Drago avait tenté une attaque sur Mina, il s'était retrouvé avec un bras en moins et des tentacules lui sortant du nez. Spectale désopilant pour quiconque n'était pas Drago Malefor bien évidemment.  
Le jeune aristocrate était entrain de réfléchir, peut-être trop se dit Mina en voyant la rougeur intense de ses oreilles, aux conséquences que pourrait entraîner un mouvement de colère envers la jeune fille lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement, le faisant basculer en arrière au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait sur la nouvelle préfete en chef. Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière d'abord surprise par la chute de Malefoy, fut prise d'un fou rire en le voyant se relever, rougissant jusqu'au oreilles, fulminant dans sa barbe, ses cheveux blond platine en désordre.  
Malefoy, comprenant soudainement la raison de sa venue, toujours rouge de colère et de honte, la suivit pour qu'ils puissent tous deux aider Hagrid à réunir les 1ère années, elle riant toujours aux éclats, et lui grommelant derrière elle des bribes de phrases charmantes tel que « Sangdebourbegrmbl... » ou encore « ..quandmonpèrereviendragrmbl... ».

Souriant encore triomphalement de la scène qui venait de se produire, Mina prit sa valise, le panier de Twi, son chat, et descendit du Poudlard Express sans encombre, ignorant le regard haineux de Pansy Parkinson et l'air ahurit des deux gorilles du fiston à son Papa. Elle n'eut aucun problème à se déplacer dans les couloirs puisque chaque élève qui l'apercevait se plaquait contre les mursen l'apercevant.

Arrivée sur le quai de la gare, la jeune femme respira l'air du soir et se laissa aller à un doux sourire avant de rejoindre avec légereté unes des diligences de l'école.

A trop traîner sur le quai, Mina ne trouvait plus de places dans les diligences occupée par les Serpentard.

Elle cherchait une place dans les autres transports lorsqu'elle vit le célèbre trio composé de Potter, Granger et Weasley monter dans une carriole jusque là, vide. Ils étaient trois et il y avait quatre places dans chaque embarcations. Ils pourraient bien lui en laisser une petite... non?

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit groupe, et retint Hermione par la manche au moment où elle montait.

« Hum hum, Granger est ce que ce serait trop demander que de me laisser une place avec vous. Toutes les autres diligences sont prises. Dit-elle, légèrement gênée de demander un service à une Gryffondor, bon d'accord elle n'avait rien contre eux mais on lui avait tout de même enseigné un certain respect des traditions et on n'avait pas eu souvenir à Poudlard d'une quelconque entrevue entre les deux maisons qui n'ait eu rien de violent/provocateur/insultant/inutile.

Hermione la fixa un instant, la bouche légerement ouverte, dans une expression de totale surprise. Probablement parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans le compartiment avec Malefoy et sa clique tout à l'heure.  
Mina commençait à rougir de sa requête, décidement absurde, lorsque Hermione se décida enfin à prendre la parole, après ce qui avait semblait des heures à la brunette.

- Bien sûr que tu peux monter! Mais ... Malefoy ne... t'as heu... pas... réservé une place avec lui ?

- Voyons Granger pour Malefoy ferait-il ca? demanda t-elle avec un rire amère, sans réellement demander de réponse. Elle était légerement irritée de la question qu'elle jugeait assez indicrète et trop hâtive

Voilà maintenant tout le monde la croyait "pote" avec ce sale gosse mielleux de fils de riche.

- E ... excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Dit Hermione, percant le ton ironique de son interlocutice. Oh monte vite, on ne va pas tarder à démarrer.

Mina grimpa à la suite d'Hermone, posa ses bagages à ses pieds et s'installa enfin.  
Potter et Weasley n'ayant pas suivi la conversation entre elle et Hermione, paraissaient franchement outrés qu'une Serpentard, qui plus est traînant avec Drago Malefoy, se retrouve avec eux.

Les Sombrals avaient démarré. La tension était palpable. Agacée des préjugés qu'on lui portait à cause de sa maison et de ses soi-disant « fréquentations », Mina décida soudain de briser le silence.

- Bon maintenant j'en ai assez. Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose, et vous allez m'écouter très attentivement car je déteste répéter les choses deux fois. Declara-t-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à ses enfants particulièrement désobéissant.  
Je n'ai pas choisi d'aller à Serpentard, c'est clair ? Toute ma famille y est passé, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi j'aurais fait l'exception.  
Secundo, je-ne-suis-pas-amie-avec-Drago-Malefoy, elle avait insisté lourdement sur chaque mot.  
Tertio, Weasley si je te reprends encore une fois à me regarder comme tu viens de le faire, tu peux t'assurer d'avoir ma baguette là où je pense, c'est clair?

A la remarque de la jeune fille, le visage de Ron devint rouge tomate, de la racine des cheveux aux oreilles.  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant l'air gêné du jeune homme, qui, depuis le début du voyage, n'avait cessé de fixer Mina avec un regard féroce.

La suite du voyage se déroula plutôt calmement, les deux éléments garçons avaient fini par se détendre et par accepter cette étrange étrangère. Mina s'était même surprise à plaisanter avec eux.  
Pendant un moment de silence, cette dernière avait discrètement détaillé celui qu'on appelé pompeusement « l'Elu » ou le « Survivant ».  
Il n'avait rien d'un élu.  
D'un survivant peut être, mais d'un élu certainement pas. Certes depuis son nouveau combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait souffert de nouvelles cicatrices, une à l'arcade, à la lèvre inférieure et de nombreuses sur les mains.  
Malgré cela, Mina dût avouer qu'il était terriblement beau, et tout à fait son type.

A 17 ans, Harry était grand, mince et avait acquis une certaine prestance, due sûrement à tous ses combats. Ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient sûrement encore plus qu'avant, si cela eut été possible. Ses cheveux noirs, constamment en bataille, cachaient son front et donnaient à son visage, légèrement anguleux, une expression plus douce.

Ron Weasley, lui non plus n'était pas mal dut-elle s'avouer. Encore plus grand qu'Harry, un aspect un dégingandé. Des cheveux roux vifs sur des yeux bleus clairs. Il avait un air innocent et naïf.  
Un gamin de ferme, se dit Mina avec un sourire cynique.  
Elle remarqua aussi avec amusement qu'il passait souvent ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Typique du joueur de Quidditch un peu orgueilleux, remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On essaye de ressembler au sportif tout juste descendu du balais.

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, n'avait pas énormément changé depuis l'année précédente.  
Malgré le fait que sa coiffure semblait plus ordonnée qu'auparavant, elle était toujours très propre sur elle. Un air intelligent, de grands yeux chocolat brillant d'intelligence, vif et prêt à résoudre n'importe quelle énigme à tout instant.  
Lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, sa bouche prenait le même pli que celle du professeur McGonagall. Un peu effrayante tout de même.

Mina en était là de ses observations lorsque les diligences s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'imposante porte de Poudlard.

Sa septième année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie allait enfin commencer.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. Va te faire foutre par un Troll**

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les élèves s'agitaient, attendant leurs emplois du temps dans le brouhaha des conversations et le cliquements des couverts.

Le dîner de répartition de la veille fut éprouvant pour tous les élèves.  
La mort de Dumbledore restait une plaie béante dans tout les coeurs. Il faudrait du temps pour la cicatrisation. Beaucoup de temps.

Le professeur McGonagall avait remplacé le célèbre sorcier à la place de directeur, et on avait également pu observer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs, Remus Lupin, que certains élèves connaissaient déjà, puisqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal il y a 3 ans. Il occupait bien évidemment le même poste.  
Enfin une jeune femme aux cheveux rose vif occupait la place de professeur de Métamorphose. A ce que Mina avait entendu, son nom était Nymphadora Tonks et elle était une ex-auror.

Mina avait également pu remarquer l'étrange attitude des filles de 6ème et 7ème année à l'égard du Professeur Lupin.  
Autour d'elle les filles gloussaient en lancant des regards aguicheur au loup-garou, lui faisait de petit signes de main ou allait carrémment le voir, prenant bien soin de s'être remaquillé, les doigts entortillés dans une mèche de cheveux pour lui parler en rougissant d'on ne sait quelle formule de défense.

Mina devait pourtant avouer avec difficulté que le professeur n'était pas dépourvu de charme. Ses cheveux châtains clairs clairsemé de fines mèches grises lui tombait sur les yeux. Un sourire apaisant à toutes épreuves, une allure gracieuse, il était mince et paraissait musclé. De nombreuses cicatrices lui striaient le visage. Des traits fins, même s'il paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Effet secondaire de sa lycanthropie certainement. En bref il paraissait... rassurant!  
Oui rassurant c'était bien le mot.  
Malgré cela elle trouvait ridicule que des filles d'à peine 17 ans fasse du charme à un homme qui en avait 40, est qui plus est était leur professeur. Quelle bande d'idiotes pré-pubères.

Elle leva subitement les yeux en voyant une main secouer avec insistance son emploi du temps. Au bout de la main se tenait Malefoy qui détournait brusquement les yeux en croisant le regard de la jeune sorcière.  
Mina observa son emploi du temps avec un léger rictus. "Potions". Mais bien sûr, rien de mieux pour commencer la journée. Un cours qui aurait pû être passionnant si le professeur n'était pas un homme égocentrique, amer, injuste et sarcastique au possible.  
Décidément elle aurait dû rater ses BUSES de Potions...

Elle se leva, agacée par cette perspective déplaisante, et pâlit soudain.  
Ca recommençait.  
Encore.  
Une main invisible serrait sa gorge comme un étau.  
Courant à travers les couloirs, elle poussa quelques élèves sur son passage sans se soucier des cris de protestations qui s'évanouissaient déjà.  
Elle poussa violemment la porte des toilettes et se précipita dans une cabine sous le regard interrogateur des élèves présente.  
Elle s'agenouilla rapidement devant la cuvette, releva ses cheveux et avança son visage.  
Tout le monde le savait.  
Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mina était prise tous les jours d'une crise dont personne ne connaissait la cause, même pas elle en fait.  
Et tous les jours, elle se précipitait dans les toilettes et vomissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire sortir.  
Son comportement avait évidemment alimenté les ragots pendant quelques mois, puis plus rien.  
Tout le monde avait fini par s'habituer.  
Mina s'était souvent retrouvé dans des situations délicates à cause de ces rumeurs. Bien souvent elle s'était battu avec des élèves qui lui avait lancé une remarque moqueuse, blessante.  
Pendant cette période pourtant ce n'était pas les rumeurs qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal, non, mais le fait que, malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes au courant. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de l'aider ou simplement d'être là pour elle.  
Même l'illustre directeur, qui était alors trop occupé avec Potter, sa nouvelle recrue, n'avait eu cure de la souffrance de son élève.

Les joues de Mina était baignées de larmes, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était vidée. S'affaissant lentement contre la porte des toilettes, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et laissa aller sa tête contre le bois, espérant ne jamais avoir à rouvrir les yeux. Elle n'écoutait plus, ne pensait plus.

La sonnerie la ramena avec brusquerie à la dure réalité et sur le sol froid des toilettes.

Attrapant fébrilement son sac, elle sortit lentement des toilettes, titubant légerement, sous le regard indifférent des élèves.  
Se dirigeant vers les cachots, le regard embrumé, son esprit fut délicatement occupée par une mélodie sans queue ni tête, résonnant avec délice dans son crâne encore souffrant.

A peine s'était-elle assise au fond de la salle de potions, que le sombre professeur Rogue fit son entrée.  
Comme à chaque fois, le silence se fit instantanément.

Mina remarqua qu'il y avait peu d'élèves. Seul une minorité d'entre eux avait reussi à décrocher (Miraculeusement?) un Optimal à leur buse.  
Hermione Granger, bien évidemment, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, une élève de Serdaigle à qui Mina n'avait jamais adressé la parole et Zabini, un élève de Serpentard extraordinairement insupportable.

Hermione, apercevant Mina, lui lança un petit sourire. Harry fit de même.  
Peu habituée à de telles gentillesses, la jeune serpentarde leur répondit par son plus beau sourire.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de créer une potion Véritaserum.  
C'est un exercice compliqué je vous demande donc la plus grande précaution. Déclara le maître des Potions, tout en donnant de petits coups de baguette au tableau, faisant apparaître les instructions. Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? AU TRAVAIL !  
Aboya-t-il, affichant une certaine satisfaction d'appliquer son autorité après deux long mois de vacances scolaires.  
Tout un chacun sursauta et se leva en hâte pour aller chercher les ingrédients.  
Cela faisait ½ heure que le cours avait commencé, et Mina, exténuée par sa récente crise avait oublié plusieurs ingrédients.  
Sa potion commençait à siffler dangereusement, lorsque Rogue apparût soudain devant elle.  
Les yeux acier croisèrent furtivement le regard d'ébène.  
Le visage fin et dur du professeur ne montrait aucune expression. Impénetrable. Il regarda le la mixture ratée avec mépris, et dans un reniflement dédaigneux, il prononça distinctement la formule.

- Evanesco! La potion disparut instantanément. Mina fixait l'endroit où s'était trouvé sa potion mal faite quelques secondes auparavant. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après les cours Miss Hewing, la jeune femme leva les yeux sur le Maître des Potions. Je ne tolérerais pas dans mon cours, dès le début de l'année scolaire un niveau aussi déplorable.  
A présent sortez ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Il retourna calmement à son bureau, faisant tournoyer sa longue robe noire, tandis que Mina rangeait silencieusement ses affaires.  
Elle sortit sans un mot sous le regard satisfait de Drago, et l'expression franchement outrée d'Hermione et Harry.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la jeune sorcière laissa sortir librement sa rage, jetant avec violence son sac au coin de la cheminée.

- PUTAIN DE PROF! J'aurais très bien pu la rattraper sa potion!  
Elle poussa un 1ère année terrorisé d'un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber sans ménagement. MERDE! Mais quelle conne moi aussi! Qu'est ce que j'avais dans le crâne? Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, esperant vainement que cela ferait miraculeusement partir le profond agacement qui l'habitait.  
Au moins il m'a pas enlevé de point. Soupira-t-elle.  
L'année commence bien tiens.  
Tout en ruminant sa rage, la jeune femme regardait le feu ronfler dans la cheminée de pierre sombre. Les flammes chaudes se refletant dans ses yeux froids.  
Il aurait AU MOINS pu éviter de me virer en plein milieu du cours, se dit-elle avec amertume. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait, il a perdu les bonnes habitudes de favoriser les Serpentard pendant les vacances ou quoi? M'humilier comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle...  
Elle fit un mouvement irrité de la main, comme pour chasser des pensées indésirables mais rien ne se passa, à part l'apparition d'une fatigue écrasante.

Elle resta dans cet état de demi colère et d'épuisement pendant toute l'heure qui suivit jusqu'à ce que l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvre sur un Drago Malefoy particulièrement joyeux.  
Mina lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers les flammes, espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué.  
Malheureusement, le jeune aristocrate s'avançait à présent d'un pas guilleret vers la jeune femme, un sourire goguenard accroché au visage.  
Il tira un fauteuil, l'installa en face du sien et s'y assit précautionneusement, craignant certainement d'âbimer son précieux arrière train d'aristocrate.  
- Alors Hewing, aurais-tu perdu ta légendaire maîtrise des Potions pendant les vacances ou c'est la proximité de cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger qui t'as ramolli le cerveau ?  
- En tout cas c'est pas les vacances qui t'auront appris à la fermer en ma présence Malefoy.  
Le même éternel sourire horripilant s'étalait sur le visage pâle de Drago.  
- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Hewing ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses encore me menacer alors que tu sais parfaitement qui je suis. Alors un conseil Hewing. Il baissa la voix. Ne provoque pas un mangemort.  
Mina se pencha vers Malefoy, le regardant avec toute la haine et le mépris qu'il était possible d'exprimer, se retenant avec précaution d'élater de rire.  
- Un conseil Malefoy. Dit-elle dans un murmure. Va te faire foutre par un troll.  
Sur ses mots, elle se leva brutalement, laissant un Malefoy écarlate, et partit sans se retourner dans son dortoir, un sourire de triomphe étirant ses lèvres.

Il était 18 heures, Mina se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de potions, montrant une mauvaise grâce assez exceptionelle. Arrivée enfin devant la lourde porte de bois sombre, elle fut prise d'un malaise dont elle ne pouvait expliquer la cause et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses crises habituelles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle porta rapidement la main sur sa poitrine puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à se rendre dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. Lorsqu'elle avait eu de gros problèmes avec les autres élèves, c'était toujours Dumbledore, malgré toutes ses préoccupations de l'époque, qui s'occupait, de loin, de la jeune fille, mais elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face au sombre professeur. Du stress, ce n'est que du stress.  
Se rendant subitement compte qu'elle était plantée devant la porte depuis plus de 2 minutes, Mina prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa énergiquement à la porte de bois sombre.

Mina ne tarda pas à entendre un faible « Entrez » .  
Elle tourna la poignée argentée avec précaution mais s'avança avec assurance une fois dans le bureu du maître des potions. Le fauteuil de ce dernier était tourné vers le mur, Mina attendit en se tordant les doigts qu'il prenne la parole lorsque soudain, il se leva. Contournant le bureau dans un mouvement de sa robe noire, il se vint se poser devant la jeune femme. Son visage restait impassible comme à son habitude. Il enchaina brusquement d'une voix calme.  
« Miss Hewing, veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi ce matin, vous étiez si médiocre ? Vous êtes une bonne élève et c'est pour cela que je vous aie admise dans mon cours après vos buses, j'attends donc une explication de votre part. Valable si possible.  
Mina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il venait de lui faire un compliment?! Non, non elle avait du mal entendre. Elle déglutit puis répondit avec ce qu'elle espérait être, de l'assurance.  
- Rien professeur, je vous assure. J'étais simplement un peu distraite et j'ai mal suivi les instructions.  
Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de modérer sa voix et de la faire paraître aussi innocente et surprise que possible. Elle préférait subir cent Doloris plutôt que d'avouer au Maître des Potions pourquoi elle avait raté sa mixture.  
Soutenant le regard Onyx de l'ex-espion, Mina eut la pensée étrange que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait des yeux terriblement envoûtant. On pourrait s'y perdre si facilement...  
- Je sais lorsqu'on me ment Miss. Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Et je sais comment convaincre mes élèves de me dire la vérité.  
Mina fronca les sourcils.  
- Est-ce une menace professeur? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'utilisation du Véritasérum ou de la légilimancie soit parfaitement adaptée pour des raisons aussi futile qu'une potion ratée, je me trompe?  
- Qui vous dit que c'est cela que je veux? Ajouta Rogue dans un demi-rictus.  
Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici entrain de jouer aux devinettes avec ROGUE, pensa la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut nom d'un Hyppogriffe épileptique?!  
- Et bien, répliqua enfin Mina, les dents serrées. Que voulez vous professeur? Peut être que si vous exprimiez clairement votre pensée je serais dans la capacité de vous aider.  
- Bien, si vous voulez jouer la carte de la franchise Miss allons-y sans détours. Des échos me sont parvenus. Il paraîtrait que rendiez votre petit déjeuner tous les matins depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Dois-je croire, oui ou non, à ce que l'on m'a rapporté?  
Mina sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Pendant un instant elle resta sans voix. Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet, et encore elle aurait préferé qu'il la roue de coups. Elle fini par retrouver l'usage de ses membres et baissa la tête pour finir par siffler entre ses dents :  
- Qui vous a dit ça ?  
- La source de ces informations ne vous regarde pas Miss.  
- Ce que je fais ou pas dans les toilettes ne vous regarde pas non plus professeur.  
Elle avait relevé la tête et craché cette dernière phrase avec un sourire méprisant.  
- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !  
- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE METTRE VOTRE SALE NEZ DANS MES AFFAIRES !!  
Elle avait crié, ou plutôt hurlé, sans le vouloir.  
Tout son être exprimait le désir de détruire. Il savait! Il savait! Et durant toutes ces années, il n'a JAMAIS essayé de l'aider! Alors pourquoi maintenant?!  
Son professeur était toujours devant elle, l'expression impénétrable, toisant la jeune femme assise devant lui.  
- Je veux seulement vous aider Miss.  
- SI VOUS VOULIEZ VRAIMENT M'AIDER VOUS L'AURIEZ FAIT DES MON ARRIVEE ICI !! PAS MAINTENANT ! PAS QUAND JE N'AI PLUS AUCUN ESPOIR DE GUERISON !  
- Miss calmez-vous ! Je...  
- VOUS VOULEZ M'AIDER ?! ALORS TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI POUR METTRE FIN A CE CAUCHEMAR !  
Un flot de larmes se mis à couler sur les joues pâles.  
Mina s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte, et s'était précipité dans les bras de l'homme devant elle, s'accrochant désespérément à son uniforme noir, le corps secoué par de violent sanglots.  
- Aidez-moi... aidez-moi, je vous en supplie...  
Après plusieurs minutes la jeune femme sentit deux longues mains chaudes et hésitantes se poser dans son dos, et caresser doucement ses cheveux.  
Mina ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à pleurer dans les bras du sombre Maître des Potions, mais, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique, elle se dégagea brutalement, balbutia un mot d'excuse et partit sans se retourner.

Severus Rogue resta un moment debout, fixant la porte par laquelle venait de sortir la jeune femme, et, lentement, se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil en soupirant, le visage sombre.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


End file.
